


Joy

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Joy

It's not that he's incapable of taking anything seriously, because he _does._ His understanding of the gravest situations and his unwavering, laserlike focus are second to none - anyone who truly knows him could attest to that.

It's not that he's a complete _idiot,_ either. Back then, he may have been a naive kid. Now, his ignorance is a cover for anything he doesn't want exposed. 

It's not like he doesn't _care._ He just knows from experience that it's stupid worrying about anything that makes him worry.

And it isn't like he's _indecisive,_ either. He is, after all, a firm believer in doing what he loves, regardless if it's just _one_ thing or _several._

The fact is, there's a reason the corners of his eyes so effortlessly crinkle in laughter, and his mouth constantly curves upwards in that easygoing smile.

Instead of regretting _back then,_ or fretting about _later_ which may never come, he'd much rather revel in _right now._


End file.
